microsoft_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
SharePoint
| status = Active | genre = Collaborative software | license = Proprietary commercial software | website = Microsoft SharePoint 2010 Site }} Microsoft SharePoint, also known as Microsoft SharePoint Products and Technologies or simply SharePoint, is a software platform developed by Microsoft for collaboration and web publishing combined under a single server. These capabilities include developing web sites, portals, intranets, content management systems, search engines, wikis, blogs, and other tools for business intelligence . Features Microsoft does not intend SharePoint to replace a full file server or to function as a single-use solution. Instead, it positions the product to play various roles in a business environment. SharePoint users access the web-based user interface through a browser. While the product supports all browsers, only Internet Explorer, which Microsoft designates as a "Level 1" browser, is fully integrated and able to utilize the full functionality of SharePoint.http://technet.microsoft.com/en-us/library/cc263526.aspx SharePoint sites are functionally ASP.NET 2.0 web applications, served using IIS and using a SQL Server database as a data storage back end. All site content data, such as items in document libraries and lists, are stored within an SQL database named by default as "WSS_Content_[ID]". Microsoft Search Server (MSS) Microsoft Search Server (MSS), an enterprise search platform, builds on the search capabilities of Microsoft Office SharePoint Server (MOSS). MSS shares its architectural underpinnings with the Windows Search platform for both the querying engine and the indexer. MOSS search provides the ability to search metadata attached to documents. Microsoft made Search Server available as Search Server 2008 in March 2008. A free version, Search Server 2008 Express, is also available. The Express edition features the same feature-set as the commercial edition, including no limitation on the number of files indexed. However, the free version is limited to a stand-alone installation and cannot be scaled out to a cluster. . Various plugins can index third-party files, like Adobe's pdf files. Microsoft SharePoint 2010 SharePoint 2010 was released to manufacturing (RTM) on April 17, 2010http://blogs.msdn.com/sharepoint/archive/2010/04/16/sharepoint-2010-reaches-rtm.aspx SharePoint Team Blog and will be available in two editions: SharePoint Foundation Server and SharePoint Server 2010. Microsoft has described the new version as the "Business Collaboration Platform for the Enterprise and the Web"Microsoft SharePoint 2010 Site 2009 Microsoft Corporation and advertises the following improvementsMicrosoft SharePoint 2010 Feature Highlights 2009 Microsoft Corporation over its predecessor: * a new user interface, including the new Ribbon * Web Edit, allowing easy customization of a site * Silverlight Web Part, allowing rapid integration of rich Silverlight applications * Rich Theming, allowing simplified skinning of a SharePoint 2010 site * support for multiple browsers, including Internet Explorer, Firefox and Safari (amongst others) * Enterprise Metadata Management ("SharePoint taxonomy"), which enables a centralized taxonomy * Powershell support The product includes a collection of other new features relevant to IT professionalsSharePoint 2010 Benefits for IT Professionals 2009 Microsoft Corporation, developersSharePoint 2010 Benefits for Developers 2009 Microsoft Corporation and partnersSharePoint 2010 Benefits for Partners 2009 Microsoft Corporation. Complications in upgrading to SharePoint 2010http://www.networkworld.com/reviews/2010/051710-microsoft-sharepoint-server-2010-test.html include a lack of support for Internet Explorer 6, only 64-bit architecture is supported, and businesses will need to run the latest versions of other Microsoft products (notably Windows Server 2008 R2 and Microsoft Office 2010) to take advantage of full functionality. Microsoft Office SharePoint Designer Microsoft Office SharePoint Designer is a WYSIWYG (X)HTML editor which is primarily used for designing SharePoint sites and end-user workflows for SharePoint Server and SharePoint Foundation sites. SharePoint Designer also allows developers to manipulate data from SharePoint or external sources (such as Microsoft SQL Server) without coding directly against the .NET Framework. SharePoint Designer and Expression Web replaced FrontPage as the primary web design tools in versions of Microsoft Office since Office 2007. SharePoint Designer 2010 is the successor to SharePoint Designer 2007, although the two versions are not compatible. Reception Evaluations of SharePoint by industry analysts have varied. In late 2008, the Gartner Group put SharePoint in the "leaders" quadrant in three of its Magic Quadrants (for Search, Portals, and enterprise content management). Commentators have criticized SharePoint for its lack of well-integrated tools for developers and for its complex customized software architecture that differs significantly from those of other ASP.NET-based web applications. In response, Microsoft announced in 2009 that the upcoming version of Microsoft Visual Studio would improve the developer experience. See also * Bulldog (Microsoft) * Collaborative Application Markup Language * Enterprise portal * List of collaborative software References External links * Microsoft SharePoint Official Site * * Windows SharePoint Services * Microsoft Office SharePoint Server 2007 * SharePoint Server Role in Windows Server 2008 * White Paper describes how different versions of Office work with Sharepoint ar:مايكروسوفت شير بوينت da:Microsoft SharePoint es:Microsoft SharePoint fa:شیرپوینت fr:SharePoint hi:शेयरपॉइंट id:SharePoint it:Microsoft Sharepoint he:SharePoint kn:ಶೇರ್‌ಪಾಯಿಂಟ್ nl:SharePoint ja:Microsoft SharePoint pl:Microsoft SharePoint pt:Sharepoint ru:SharePoint ta:ஷேர்பாயிண்ட் th:แชร์พอยต์ tr:SharePoint Category:SharePoint SharePoint SharePoint Category:Content management systems Category:Document Management System